


At last

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Hinata takes a moment to reflect after the Jackals v Adlers match away from his celebrating friends and family.Kageyama joins him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	At last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireHeartAW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/gifts).



> Hello! This is a gift fic for FireheartAW who won my christmas fic giveaway on Twitter! I don't usually write these two but I hope you enjoy it :)

As he watches his friends, rivals, and teammates, both old and new, chatter and laugh in the cozy interior of the restaurant that had been booked exclusively for the two teams and their guests, Hinata feels...well, a lot of things really.

Pride in what he’s managed to accomplish and that he’s able to stand on the same court with the best in all of Japan.

_ Realisation that Kageyama had followed him for that final point, tricked by the very decoy he’d helped forge in high school.  _

Triumph and glee over the Black Jackals’ victory against the Schweiden Adlers but also in a more personal competition of his own. A moment he’d been waiting for since middle school, and this time,  _ he’d _ been the last one on the court.

_ Kageyama’s smile at the end of their match flashes through his head, and his heart beats faster at the image. _

Nostalgia at seeing some of his old Karasuno teammates and catching up with their lives and all the moments he’s missed while he was on the other side of the planet. Yachi was kind enough to show him a recording of Ennoshita’s best man speech at Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding, and as hard as Hinata had laughed, he’d been sorry to miss it.

_ The last time they’d faced each other Kageyama was already halfway through the race while Hinata wasn’t even at the starting line. His joyful ‘I’m here’ hadn’t only been about his return, after all. _

Excitement at the realisation that this was only the beginning. This was the first match of many, and he’d proved he could do it. Hinata from the concrete had proved he could play at a professional level despite all the odds against him. He hoped old man Washijo was impressed or at the very least not disappointed. Hinata had kept his end of the deal, after all.

_ More matches, more spikes, more receives, more chances to play against the man he’d been hungry to see in person once more. _

After two years in Brazil, the world seems so much more accessible now. It’s like a fence has been knocked down, and the lands beyond beckon to him. Hinata takes out his phone and scrolls to the ‘good luck!’ message from Noya. He thinks he finally understands now, those burning needs to travel, explore, and experience everything that the world has to offer. Hinata may be more volleyball-focused than his old senpai, but he  _ gets it _ .

A small part of him is already wondering where he will fly to next. Once he’s learned all he needs to from the V.League Division 1 and starts to hunger for new opponents, where will he go? It hits him suddenly. He has options now, way beyond what he’d imagined the first time he stepped into Karasuno’s gym, and the future is bright.

The cheers and voices of those around him are happy and make him smile, but for once Hinata doesn’t want to be at the centre of attention. He slips out back and sighs at the blast of cool air. As awesome as it was to see everyone again, all those bodies in one room and hot food certainly made it feel stuffy. 

He takes a few steps forward and shoves his hands in his pockets. The nights in Japan feel cooler than he remembers and he knows he can’t stay out too long without a jacket. Sakusa would never let him live it down if he got sick after their first game, he’d finally gotten his fellow newbie to call him by his real name, and he didn’t want to go back to ‘Mr Fever’ if he could help it.

He just wants a moment or two alone that’s all. To think. To acknowledge. To rejoice.

It’s been hard. So, so hard to reach this point, and those first few months living alone in a foreign land had been brutal. There had been plenty of tears and doubts and his mother’s voice at the back of his head saying he was always welcome to come back if he wanted to. 

He’d wanted to at first.

But something always kept him from running, and eventually he came to love the country where he’d broken down and rebuilt himself in.

All to stand at the starting line with—

“What are you doing out here, idiot? You’re going to catch a cold.” 

It’s almost funny how instinctual it is to turn around and stick his tongue out at the intruder upon his solitude.

“Just thinking is all, I’m not going to stay out long.” A burst of laughter from inside bursts out from the open door. “Wanted some time to myself.”

“You? Thinking? That proves it, you must be ill.” Hinata rolls his eyes and stands to the side as Kageyama comes to stand beside him. He’s wearing a dark blue hoodie — because of course he is — and has both hands in his pockets. While the height difference between them has shortened since high school, there’s still more than 15cm between them and Hinata has to look up to meet his eyes when he glances at his old partner and forever rival.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were concerned,” he teases. Kageyama stiffens slightly before scowling and scuffing one trainer against the ground. Funny, even after three years, Hinata can still read him like an open book. “I’m fine really. I’ll head back inside in a sec.” He says softly.

Kageyama grunts but doesn’t say anything else, seemingly content to stand beside Hinata in the middle of a restaurant parking lot while their teams celebrate inside without them.

Is it odd that he’s missed this? Moments alone between him and the boy who had arguably played as big a part in his volleyball career as the Little Giant.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t stayed in contact or anything. Kageyama was probably the person he texted most — that one selfie he’d sent of him and Oikawa had produced quite a flurry of messages — but there was something different about seeing him in person. Something  _ more  _ that Hinata didn’t realise he’d missed until right now when he had it back.

“I’m going to beat you next time,” Kageyama says it like it’s a fact, a simple unbending truth from the king himself. Strong. Unyielding. A promise as well of a threat.

Hinata smiles and the jackal bears its fangs.

“No, you won’t. I’m going to win again,” he replies with his own burning resolve and is rewarded with Kageyama’s grin and intense blue eyes.

Electricity crackles.

“I’m going to get ten service aces off you in the next match just watch,” Kageyama says with a frown.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m going to receive one hundred of them!” Hinata’s grin doesn’t waver, he knows receiving has become one of his strongest skills, and he knows that it annoys Kageyama more than anything else he’s accomplished.

_ I missed this. _

“That’s impossible, idiot! You’re not going to be able to touch them when we face each other again.”

“It’s not impossible, I’m not going to let you score any points at all.”

_ Missed him. _

“I’m going to beat you by twenty points.”

_ We’re equals now, right? Does that mean I can— _

“And I’ll beat you by thirty!” The argument feels like slipping into one of his favourite old jumpers: comfortable, easy, warm. It’s odd to describe an argument like that, but it’s how it’s always been between them.

“Stop saying impossible things.”

“Make me!”

Kageyama kisses him.

The world fades away into static, and all Hinata can feel is a pair of slightly chapped lips on his own.

_ Oh. _

It’s clumsy. Done with more eagerness than skill and the moron still has his hands in his pockets so Hinata has to do some odd balancing to make sure he isn’t knocked backwards on his ass. The kiss is untrained and raw. Kageyama’s nose nearly pokes him in the eye. He’s had kisses that have been better executed than this.

It doesn’t matter.

It’s the best kiss he’s ever had, and his heart nearly bursts in his chest.

Hinata kisses him back. He reaches up to cup Kageyama’s jaw and takes note of the slight tremble he can feel. He pulls back and stares into wide, nervous eyes and wonders if he’s not the only one who’s been waiting.

“Dumbass,” he whispers, “let me show you how to do it properly.” Blue flashes with relief and it’s the last thing Hinata sees before he kisses the infuriating man for a second time.

Maybe they’ll stay out here a little longer than planned, after all.


End file.
